Where Were You?
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Two paths, equally broken. Heart ache and pain has rocked the lives of two people.  Both bruised and beaten, but alive. Somehow finding the strength to rise in the morn and say"Hello world." rated m for explicit content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Where Were You?**

Kendra Wright entered Degrassi slowly. She was hurt again, but kept her mouth shut. Make up and her straggly black hair hid the bruise on her temple well. She walked to her locker. She turned to pick something up and was bathed in hot coffee.

"I'm so sorry" An Asian teacher with glasses exclaimed.

"It's ok."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She took Kendra to the media room. Two other students were in there, but paid her no mind. Well the one didn't. The one bouncing up and down continuously stared at her.

"Nothing to see here." The teacher said.

"Yeah I just got a Caramel Macchiato in the face I can't see anything" Kendra quipped.

"Ouch" The bouncing one said.

"Yeah it burns" She said.

"Adam? Can you lend me a hand?" The teacher asked. She felt another set of hands guiding her. They got her cleaned up. She opened her eyes to see possibly the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. It was the other boy.

"I'm Adam."

"Kendra"

"and the Caramel Macchiato belonged to Ms. Oh" The teacher said. Kendra took that to mean she was Ms. Oh. She Sat on one of the balls.

"You can move over here, Kendra. If you want."

"oh…ok" She scooted closer.

"I don't bite. Eli might nip , but nothing too harsh." Adam joked. She was right beside him now. She soon found herself laughing like a total ass at those jokes. Something occurred to her. Should she let them in? The previous year's events flashed through her mind. She'd thought he was the one. He just left. She was broken and scarred. Could she afford to let them in?


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Were You?**

_Notes: This chapter is basically Kendra's reflections on why she has trouble letting people in. Some Adam in here, but unfortunately, this chapter is mostly thought._

**Because of You**

_She wouldn't make the same mistakes that they did. She'd play on the safe side. She wouldn't stray too far from the sidewalk. She couldn't cry, because she knew it was weakness in his eyes. She watched them die, heard them cry. She was so young….they should've known better than to lean on her. They never saw her, or anyone else. They just saw their pain. She tried to forget. Her parent's divorce only reminded her. She cried herself to sleep And then when her dad died, Her heart couldn't break since it wasn't even whole to start with. The last thing she'd said to him was._

"_You hurt mom. I could never forgive you for that. "Sometimes she wanted to call him, but knew he wouldn't be there. Now she didn't know how to let anyone else in. But Adam seemed so….enticing. Interesting, engrossing. With the way his nose twitched when he laughed, the way he smiled, the way he laughed, the sound of his voice, the way his choice of words engulfed her, the cologne that intoxicated her, the way his hair shined in the sunlight, the way his eyes sparkled when he was happy, how they were actually bluer when he was happy , the way he rolled his eyes, the way his lips pursed when he was in deep thought, the way her skin tingled when they reached for something at the same time and touched, his chiseled face, his crazy quirks, how sometimes she just wanted to….._

"Hey Kendra" She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Hi Adam." She said. For a second she got lost in his eyes.

"So. You still in for the Pierce The Veil concert?"

"And play old maid with my mom instead? Of course I'm still in!" She replied. He smiled.

"Eli, me and Sav'll pick you up at 8"

"Sweet."


	3. Chapter 3

**Where Were You?**

**Peer Pressure**

Kendra was outside at 7:59. She was impatient.

"Hurry up, Eli" She mumbled. The hearse pulled into view. 1 minute(s) late as usual. She laughed. She slid into the back seat. Right beside Adam. Butterflies filled her stomach.

"Ok. If you two are gonna sit together I have one request."

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"Don't do it in the back of my car!" Eli demanded. Kendra's face turned 3 shades of red. Adam was just….embarrassed.

"Dude, from the expressions back there, I don't even think that came to their minds." Sav said. Eli laughed.

"I know" he replied.

-at the concert-

"Come on you chicken? Won't you just take a sip?" Bianca teased. Kendra grabbed the bottle and chugged it back.

"Ain't nobody gonna call me a chicken!" She snapped. Adam just happened to glance over, and noticed the bottle in her hand.

"Are you serious Kendra?" He said, removing it from her hand.

"Do you have to be such a buzzkill?"

"Eli, I think we need to leave now."

"But Adam"

"Well someone decided to try and get drunk."

"I had one drink." Kendra protested. Eli, defeated, motioned for Sav and they left.

-Later-

"But I only had one drink!" She was still angry.

"One leads to two, two leads to three and before you know it, you're an alcoholic!"

"How would you know?"

"My ex-girlfriend was an alcoholic and it damn near killed her!" Adam said. Kendra felt stupid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She apologized.

"It's ok." He replied. She felt herself dozing. She passed out on his shoulder Adam smiled for a second, then put his arm around her. "Can I keep you?" He whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where Were You?**

Like Whoa

Kendra waited for her ride. Eli was always late picking her up, mostly because Clare took forever to do her hair. She tapped her foot impatiently. Maybe he wouldn't come, because of the awkward conversation between their parents. Turns out Eli's mom was Kendra's mom's half-sister. They were pretty much cousins. She heard Morty before she saw it. It sounded like a duck being strangled right now. Needed oil change soon.

"Finally!" She mumbled. She slipped into the backseat curtly. "Clare, why don't you wear your hair straight? It would take less time to fix." She suggested. Clare shot her a death glare. Kendra put her hands up in surrender. Adam stared out the window, trying not to look at her. The Pierce the Veil concert fresh in his mind, he hadn't said really anything to her since. How she'd given into Bianca and taken a drink, declaring she wasn't a chicken. Adam had played protective and demanded she be brought home. She insisted she only had one drink, which sparked an argument led to him confessing his ex was an alcoholic. She didn't remember the rest of the conversation. It was a blur to her. "Adam? I'm sorry about the concert. "He didn't reply. "Adam? Please? I don't like being ignored."

"I have nothing to say to you, Kendra." He replied coldly. Tears welled up in her troubled eyes as she turned away to bite back a plea of forgiveness. She'd screwed up _again. _ Made the wrong decision, _again._ She was _so stupid_ sometimes. When the bell rang, she made a beeline for the door. She headed for her place of refuge: Creative writing class. The teacher was loud, but despite this she enjoyed the class. Unfortunately, without her I-Could-Beat-The-Shit-Out-Of-A-Trucker attitude, she seemed to attract Crème de la crème guy wise. Without Adam in her life, she was a magnet for dirtbags. Guys like Owen thought her easy prey. Despite being the school sex god, he had yet to get Kendra in bed. And he never would.

"Come on, Baby! I'll show ya a real man!" He said, imposing heavily.

"No. I _refuse _to sleep with you, Owen!" She declared. He smiled devilishly.

"Don't be so sure, Legs." That made Kendra worried. Then the bell rang for next period and she bolted out the door. Media Immersion was a slow class for entrance. Ms. Oh, though young and attractive, was painfully boring and direct. Kendra sat on the ball in the left corner. Her usual spot. Adam didn't smile, or even look at her for that matter. She was depressed and lonely. She put a blurb on her blog, "MacQueen16". Her best friend seemed to hate her, her cousin wasn't any better and Clare was pissed at her. Ms. Oh noticed the pain her favourite student's eyes, but didn't ask. Drew considered asking, yet didn't. It was Fiona who had the nerve to ask.

"Why you so glum chum?" She asked. Kendra burst into tears.

"My friends all hate me because I wouldn't let Bianca call me a chicken, and I took my first drink." She burbled. Fiona was shocked.

"Why? Why couldn't you just let Bianca get drunk herself?" She asked the distraught younger girl.

"Because backing down is not who I am." Fiona just seemed to connect there. She looked at Adam. Then got up to talk to him.

"Dude you're killing her!' Fiona said. Adam was silent. He couldn't admit he was hurting her more than he knew. He pushed past Fiona.

"You're headstrong and stubborn, rude on occasion. You really have no sense of what's best for you. You don't keep to your curfew, you don't keep to public curfew, you keep your neighbours up, you keep your stereo turned up so loud the people 3 blocks wet the bed, and you keep a blog that _nobody_ reads. "

"_You _have an annoying step-brother, your mother is uptight, you're a buzz kill, not to mention perverted, sick minded, hopelessly over-masturbated, impatient and _YOU'RE SUCH A GUY!"_

"Thank You. Oh and by the way, you wanna kiss me!"

"No, _you _wanna kiss _me!" _ She retorted. The entire lab stood in shock. Even Ms. Oh stopped what she was doing.

"Whoa" was what came from Eli's mouth. Adam and Kendra stared at each other for a second. No one was really sure how it happened. If you'd blinked, you missed the start. His lips collided with hers and Ms. Oh couldn't bring herself to separate them. They were just too cute. Clare felt like being sick. Someone started playing the flute. It was a sweet scene, until Mr. Simpson came in.

"No Public Displays of Affection!" he reminded them. They separated and Adam swallowed,

"Wow."

"Wow".

-Later-

"You're such a loser. I mean, you're dating the drag queen." Fitz taunted her. Kendra was quiet. Then she ran away for help. Fitz grabbed her shirt.

"I don't think so, Drag queen 2." He pushed her down the stairs. Then ran down the hall. Eli was talking with Clare and Adam when he noticed her.

"Kendra?"

"Stupid Fitz. Son of a bitch pushed me down the stairs." She mumbled. Eli was mad. Adam was royally pissed off. Eli ran down the hall and shoved Fitz.

"I heard you were dissing my family?" Eli snapped.

"I don't even know your family, Emo boy" Fitz replied.

"You do now!" Adam yelled, pushing Fitz into his locker. Kendra walked up the stairs to find a fight. And a bitchslap. From Bianca.

"You Bitch" Kendra snapped. She punched Bianca and then jumped and started beating on her.

"Hey hey hey, You 6! Cool it!" Mr. Simpson tried to calm it down.

"STAND UP AND MARCH TO THE OFFICE!...NOW!" Ms. Oh yelled. It startled the brawlers into stopping. They trudged down to the office.

-At the office-

"Fighting, shouting obscenities, defying a teacher, disrupting a hallway, possibly injuring yourselves and other students. Enlighten on why you felt it was ok to play WWE, IN THE HALLWAY?" Mr. Simpson was furious. No one answered. "Well , you're all suspended for the next 2 weeks." He informed them. "Call your parents." He said.

"I can't believe you got suspended for fighting!" her mother shrieked.

"Sorry!"

"You know what? Don't come back home until you clean up your act!" her mother basically kicked her out.

"Adam? My mom just kicked me out."

"Why?"

"She's just overreacting."

"I'll see if you can stay at our place." Adam replied. Kendra smiled. Now all she would have to do was wait. And wait. And wait. To go home.


End file.
